A Nature Staff And A Hybrid Collide?
by KawaiiHat
Summary: Mika and Kana are Best friends. Kana is a weapon. Mika is her meister. They have a strong friendship, but will their meister and weapon pair be as strong? my version of Soul Eater. Please read. (rated T for language.)
1. Who let the hell hounds out?

"Mika! Wake up for Shinigami's sake!" Kana screamed at her meister, throwing a pillow at her. "Nghhh..I dun' wanna..." Mika mumbled into her matress.  
After 10 minutes of bugging the hell out of Mika, Kana gave up, assuming Mika would get up eventually. She went out to the living room, getting ready to check on Poppy. "Poppy-sama! Get up we are gonna need you to drive us to school!" Poppy started to wake up, a sad look on her face after getting waken up from her bunny snooze. "Mornin' Kana. Wassup?" Kana glanced over at Poppy. "I'm fine, but could you do me a favor and get Mika up? She won't get out of bed." Kana pleaded. "Okay, but you better make me some carrot pancakes, since Mika isn't up to making breakfast anymore."Poppy smiled. She transformed into her human appearance, her shimmering blue eyes tired, her black hair rumpled by the sofa she was sleeping on. She skipped down the hallway, her ears bouncing this way and that. "Mika-Channnn, get up for your familar, or i'll cast the spell I used last time, preventing you from talking." Mika jumped to life and ran out into the living room, lightheaded from being so swift. "DAMMIT KANA DON'T BRIBE HER!" Mika cried out to her weapon. Kana then walked over to Mika, slapping her across the face, stunning her once again."I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" she yelled at her meister. Oh her dear meister, the one who she called her bestfriend. Or at least that's what Mika called her. "Stop slapping me Kana, it hurts my face and my feelings!"  
"Stop cursing then. I don't like it." Kana grinned at Mika, knowing that today would be a good day, even though Mika was pissed, and I mean fucking pissed.  
After Poppy had dropped them off, they went into the school, Mika yawning every five seconds and Kana straightening her kimono."Heyyyyy Scar." They walked into their class, Kana pulling her hair up while they went in. Mika blushed at the sight of him. "Oi,Mika. Have you and Kana been able to fight together yet?" Scar grinned, knowing Mika couldn't hold Kana without her demon half fighting her angel half. Strange soul rejection, very unusual. "We are gonna try today. I hope we can, then i can try out Kana's spells!" Mika jumped, ecstatic,"Lets try now, Kay Kay!" Kana facepalmed. "Stop calling me that, i dont like it!"  
After Mika stopped jumping around like an idiot, Kana transformed, landing softly on the floor, as not to her herself. Kana was a staff, a magical item. Not many people get the magic weapon gene, allowing them to cast spells, that reflect their soul. Kana casts nature spells. She has one special spell too, where she can summon soccer balls and control their every movement, but she can't do any of this without a meister. "Kana will this work with me being a demon/angel? What did Shinigami-sama say about it again?" Mika pondered to her staff. "He said it should work, as long as your demon half doesn't take you over. Then you would be considered a kishin.  
"Okay." Mika reached down and touch her staff, focusing on only Kana's wavelength, ironically she could feel it, being part angel and all. She grabbed Kana, trembling a bit in fear of the pain she felt last time they didn't connect properly.  
"SOUL RESONANCE!" Black and white winds flew around Mika upwards, resembling her soul. But a green stream of leaves flew around her too, showing Kana's soul was with her. Combinded with Kana's nature magic, and Mika's powerful hybrid magic, they cast spells unknown to mages."SATANIC SOUL, HELL HOUND SUMMON! NIGHTCORE WOLVES APPEAR!" Some purple satan wolves appeared, leaves and black lightening surrounding them.  
Scar sat at his desk, stunned that Mika and Kana actually resonated.


	2. Kana Meets Mika

"REVERSE INCANTATION! SATANIC SOUL HOUNDS RELEASE!" Mika's hellhounds disappeared into thin air, almost discinigrating. "K-Kana...I d-don't feel very goo-..." at that moment Mika's vision went black, and she wavered for a second, before she fell to the ground. "MIKA!" Kana transformed back into a human, running so wobbly over to Mika that she ends up tripping over her kimono, scraping her knee."Fuck," Kana cursed before she scrambled over to Mika. "Kana help me the fuck up." Mika demanded. "I thought i told you to stop cussing." "Well i heard to swear so we are even now." Mika glared at Kana in her weary state, grinning devishly. "I'm fine, just used a lot of power. My divine half was having trouble containing the demonic part. She tells me she did it just fine, although." Mika reassured her. Scar rushed over to Mika and picked her up, noticing the cut on her hip from her fall. "I'll take her to the nurses' office." He walked cautiously out of the classroom, feeling eyes burning into his head. See Mika had always been good with the guys, and they were soo jelly of Scar right now. "Scar-chann." Mika clung to him like a lost kitten, treasuring the time with him. "Mika-san, what are you doing?" She raised her hand as white lighting started to spark from it. "DEATH TELEPORT!" Suddenly they were in a void, only thing they saw were Mika's memories. ((**FLASBACK**)))  
Kana and Scar had been running for miles, trying to get away from the bandits wanting some weapons, to use as slaves. Kana was a legendary type of weapon, a wand. Scar was a dagger, but a good dagger nonetheless. Kana had been abandoned, at the time weapons were shunned. So her parents left her in a field to die. Scar had found her, almost dead. He had taken care of her, he pitied her because he knows what she's been through. He was abandoned too.  
Kana suddenly collpased with exhaustion. "Scar.." She made a big thud as she hit the ground. "Huh?" Suddenly they both heard a voice. A very high pitched voice. "Who is that? Hello?" Scar said. Suddenly a little girl appears, holding a tiny bunny, a bunny wiggling its soft tail with excitment. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "I am Scar and this is my friend, Kana." The little girl dropped the bunny, and suddenly a puff of blue smoke appears. Out of it comes a teenage girl, glimmering aquamarine eyes, long, black hair blowing in the wind. Next to her stood the little girl, white hair pulled into ponytail, purple eyes twinkling at the sight of a girl that looked the same age as her. "Oi, I'm Poppy. This is my master, Mika. We are residents of this forest, Monica's Forest, in case you didn't know. If i might ask, why the hell are you here?" The teenager interogated. "Umm...we were running away from bandits." He transformed his hand into a dagger." OMG your a weapon! Is she a weapon?" Mika pointed to Kana. "Yes, shes a Wand. The legendary weapon gene is in her veins." Scar replied, scratching his head with nervousness. "I'm a meister. Wanna be my weapon someday? I am a demon/angel, but Poppy told me since i have meister blood, i would be able to wield a weapon." Mika blurted out. "Scar, is it safe to be her weapon?" Kana asked worriedly."Sure. She seems harmless." He says. "YAY! WERE GONNA BE THE BESTEST FRANS EVER!"Mika jumped and sent some white lightning towards the sky with excitement.  
(( ***END OF FLASHBACK***))  
Suddenly they were in the infirmary. "Mrs. Evans, can you check Mika out? She hurt herself resonating." Scar pleaded with the school nurse, Maka Evans (( hehe i found a way to use maka :3)) . "Sure." Mrs. Evans too Mika out of Scar arms, and set her on the bed. Maka used her abitlity to see souls, to look at Mika's soul condition. "Oh no. She's...infected." Maka shuttered at the appearance of Mika's soul.  



End file.
